Gung Ho
by brad395
Summary: Captain James Richard leads his squad through D-Day and the days following, witnessing the liberation of Europe.
1. A Small Rest

**GUNG HO**

**Chapter 1**

**D-Day Plus 5 -** Captain James Richard Lewis cleaned his Thompson as he watched his squad sleep. He was on watch duty so that they could sleep for the first time in two days. At the moment they were in a small shack not too far away from Utah beach which they had landed on just days before. Their orders were to clear out the many mine fields that surrounded the area so that tanks and other equipment could be set up past the beaches. They were also to find an area that a temporary base could be built on. This base would be where senior officers could study and evaluate strategies. The only problem was that there were Germans everywhere. There were seven other men in his squad. They were:

**Captain James Richard Lewis: **About 6 foot and athletic with brown hair and a scruffy beard. His men never question his orders and he gets to know each one of them. He was born and raised in northern New York and lived all his life on a farm. He uses a Thompson and is looked up to.

**Sergeant Jim Wilson:** He's a bigger guy, about 6' 4", and has brown hair and a beard. He always carries a pack of cigarettes with him and is known for his bad temper. He's from Pennsylvania and spends a lot of time with Lewis. They had gone through basic training together and got to know each other very well. He favors an M1 Garand. He's second in command of the squad and can keep them all in line.

**Corporal Harold Myers:** He's about 6' with black hair. He's well known for his bravery and he carries a BAR. He's also known for being a loud mouth, arrogant jerk, but he has his moments. When the captain needs him, he's there. Anyways, he's from Kansas.

**Corporal Reene Fredrick: **He's average size and weight too but he isn't the guy you want covering your back in a battle. He always gets scared at the first sound of gunfire. Fredrick's from Maine and he's very quite. He has an M1 Garand but he never uses it.

**Private Jack Sorpelly: **He's, again, an average sized guy. Tough looking but he really is a good guy. He's from Louisiana and sports an M1 Carbine. He's always got chew in his mouth and acts like he's walking through a park as bullets whizz past his head.

**Private Dave Burns: **He's the squad's sniper ands sports a Springfield. He's very loyal and will back up any friend. He's from Texas and gets along with everyone.

**Private Keith Henry: **Average sized and nice. He's a medic and a lot of guys owe their lives to him. He's got a lot of heart and is even sad when the enemy is killed. He's from Iowa.

**Private George Davis: **A bigger guy, like Wilson. He's a translater and can speak German and French. On top of that he's a great soldier and will be there to help out anywhere. He carries an M1 Carbine and is from Kentucky.

Captain Lewis un-screwed his canteen and took a sip of water. You couldn't exactly call it cold but it was the greatest water he ever tasted. The whole squad was extremely tired and needed the rest. The fatigues they were wearing were covered with dirt and grime from the hard day's work. He took one more gulp and then screwed the cap back on. _I need a shave,_ He thought as he rubbed his chin. _And a bath_,He added. Sergeant Wilson stirred and then sat up. He looked up and said, "Hello, Cap."

"Hello, Sarge. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. You wanna sleep and I'll keep watch for a while?"

"Nah. I'm wide awake."

"Suit yourself," The Sergeant replied before laying back down and falling asleep.

Lewis got up from his seat, a little wooden barrel, and looked out the small dirty windows. He didn't see any Germans and really wasn't expecting to untill tomorrow. They had pretty much wiped all of them out around here. He crossed the small shack and picked up his Colt M1911. He checked if it was loaded and then set it back down. He checked his ammo and then glanced at his watch, 0500 hours. They had been sleeping for three hours.

"Get up! Get up or extra work today! Last one up cleans the Jerries and buries 'em!" At that the whole squad jumped up and raced to put on their boots, bandoliers, and other gear. Lewis chuckled as he watched the men push each other down, trying not to be last. In the end, Fredrick was stuck with last place. Lewis grabbed his infantry shovel and threw it to him. "Get started."


	2. A New Assignment

**GUNG HO**

**Chapter 2**

The squad worked all day. They cleared out what felt like a thousand mines, set up barbed wire, and cleaned up the dead. After a couple hours of work they called in the engineers who started building. The tanks and other equipment were also sent in. The team stacked up on new ammo and supplies before Major Samuel Wallis called Lewis over.

"Hello, Captain."

"Hello, Major." Wallis was a respected soldier and Lewis had known him for a while. He was the officer who told Lewis his objectives most of the time.

"I have a new assignment for you. It's a tough one. That's why you got it." Wallis said. He looked at the captain's squad. They were huddled together, playing a game of cards and smoking cigars. "Quite a group ya' got there. Weren't there more when we sent you out?"

"Randall was killed by a mine and Calkinsen to enemy fire." Lewis said softly as he handed two dog tags to the major. Wallis just glanced at the them before slipping the tags into his pocket.

"Can't save 'em all Lewis. You know that."

"Yeh, I know." The captain mumbled. He handed over two letters, addressed to the families of the men.

"Anyways, about your assignment. You're to lead your squad into a small area outside of St. Lo. Once there, you will dig in and secure the area. That will be your main station and center point. You will continue to make patrols around the area and clear out all hostiles. We will send supplies in by truck every two weeks. According to the information we have gathered, there is a perfect place for you in an old barn. From the barn, you can see all surrounding areas because it's located in the middle of a field. We will supply you with a Browning .50 Caliber Machine Gun that you can store in the hayloft. The barn is here." Wallis said as he showed Lewis on his map.

The captain studied the map for a moment before saying, "What about transportation? Are we walking?" The thought of another long walk made Lewis shudder.

"Actually we can spare a truck, but you have to leave right now if you want it."

"Deal."

**In The Truck**

"Got it?" Lewis asked after he explained the assignment to the group. He was holding his map which had many markings and scribbles on it.

"Yeh," Came the mumbled agreement of the squad. Each of them leaned back against a side of the bouncing truck. They were surrounded by equipment that would be sent to other squads after they got dropped off at the barn. Lewis looked through the net that kept gernades from being thrown into the truck and saw the dirt rode that they were traveling on. Some other trucks were awhile away and soldiers littered the sides of the road as they walked.

"I figure I'll get at least one hundred kills before this here war's up." Burns, the sniper, bragged. He dusted off his shoulder.

"You wish." Sorpelly muttered. "If you could get one this week I'll give you ten bucks."

"I'll take that bet." Myers joined in as he tilted his helmet sideways. "I see your ten and raise twenty."

"This ain't poker idiot." Davis said.

"Shut your mouths, look forward, and don't touch each other!" Sergeant Wilson yelled.

"Too bad for Fredrick!" Myers snickered. The sarge raised his hand like he was about to backhand Myers and then put it down. Lewis just shook his head and took a sip of water.

"I feel like a school teacher," Wilson said to Lewis.

"You guys are crazy," said Henry, the medic.

After a decent ride, the squad was dropped off near the barn. The men carried the supplies in and set everything up. They had a radio and, thanks to Lewis's request, a coffee machine.

"Get that gun up there!" Lewis yelled as Burns and Sorpelly lifted the 50. Caliber into the hayloft. "Sorpelly!"

"Yes, sir?"

"You're in charge of that. I want you on constant watch and it better be ready to fire at all times!"

"Yes, sir." Sorpelly muttered in almost a mocking voice.

"Burns! Same thing with you but with your rifle!"

"Yes, sir." came a muffled reply from across the room.

Soon, after everything was positioned, it got dark. The squad got a small table out that they had found in a corner and started to play cards. Cigar smoke filled the room.

Captain Lewis and Sergeant Wilson never entered the games. Instead they walked around the barn and talked as they drank coffee. "Say, how's Maurice doin'?" Wilson asked. 

"She's fine. When I get home we're gonna go on a trip. She always wanted to go to London."

"She wouldn't like what it looks like now." 

Wilson ran his hand through his hair, "Yeh but they'll get it all cleaned up after we dust these Jerries!" They thought in silence for a moment.

"So, hows the boy?"

"Well, I don't know actually. He doesn't really like to write letters. I try when I can but it gets hard sometimes." Wilson nodded and watched Lewis pull a picture out of his pocket. 

"Well, he's a handsome boy," the Sergeant said.

"Yep." Lewis slipped the picture back into his pocket and felt the gold watch that his wife had given him before he left. He wrapped his fingers around it and then pulled it out. He opened it and glanced at the picture of his wife, Jane. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. This picture was one done for their wedding and it was his favorite. It simply showed her in her wedding dress standing next to a big willow tree but Lewis treasured this beyond anything in the world. He closed it and slipped it back into his coat pocket for later.


	3. Ambush

**GUNG HO**

**Chapter 3**

"Take cover!" Lewis yelled as he jumped behind a large tree. The squad was on a routine patrol to expand the perimeter of the area they controlled. They called this the 'zone'. They were ambushed by another squad of Germans, the fifth they ran into this week.

"Captain! Hey Cap!" It was Sergeant Wilson. "Orders, Sir?!" He was in a crouched fighting position behind another tree. A bullet hit his canteen and water began to pour out.

"Take Davis, Sorpelly, and Fredrick! Try and hit 'em on their right flank! I'm gonna take Myers, Henry, and Burns on their left flank!"

"I'm good with Davis and Fredrick but we left Sorpelly and Burns at the barn on watch duty!" the Sarge yelled back after going through a round with his M-1 Carbine. Three Germans fell.

"Dang it!" Lewis mostly said to himself.

"Sorry to end your session Captain, but we really don't have time for a long talk!" Myers yelled as he dusted some Germans off with his B.A.R.

"Shutup Myers! Alright Sarge, take Davis and Fredrick and I'll take Myers and Henry! Move out!" Lewis yelled. He layed down covery fire as Wilson and his group moved out before he and the rest of the men moved out also. Henry, the medic, had found a weapon and had started firing as he ran along with Myers and Lewis. Lewis grapped one of his gernades, pulled the pin, and heaved it. He didn't need to look as he heard a scream when the explosion went off.

"LEFT! Get to their left flank!" Yelled Lewis. It was chaos as the forest was ripped open by bullets and shrapnel. Lewis figured that there were ten more hostiles in the area and didn't want to take any risks. He heard gernades and gunfire on the other side of the enemy. Sergeant Wilson had gotten to their right flank. Lewis and the others ran a little more before the captain told them to get down and provide a steady fire. The two men did as ordered. They positioned themselves behind an old decaying log and fired. Each man fired untill ordered to stop.

"SARGE!" Lewis yelled. "CLEAR?"

"Yeah!" Wilson yelled back. "Cap, Fredrick's pretty shaken up! You better get over here!" Lewis and the others ran untill they spotted the other group. Sarge sat hunched over Fredrick who was leaning against a tree and was shaking violently. Davis stood and watched, his M-1 Carbine slung over his shoulder.

"I'M HIT! I'M HIT! I'M 'GONNA DIE!!" Fredrick yelled. He had barely been knicked in the arm.

"Shutup 'ya big baby!" Sorpelly yelled back. "I'm sick 'a you crying. Take the pain!"

"That's enough, Myers. Henry, patch this up. Everyone else, start heading back to camp." Lewis ordered his troops. Everyone turned around and left except for the Sarge, Lewis, Henry, and Fredrick.

"I can't believe the Captain still lets Fredrick on this squad!" Sorpelly muttered to Burns, Henry, and Davis. Myers was in a corner, cleaning his piece. The four really weren't listening but Sorpelly went on. "The big wuss couldn't hold his own against a three year old!" Sorpelly slapped his knee. They were playing another game of poker as Lewis and the others sat outside.

"Just shutup, man." Myers muttered from the corner. "He can't help it."

"Oh, so you're his best friend now Myers? That would be great. The wise guy and the coward." He threw his cards down.

"Just shutup." Myers said, now standing up.

"I thought you didn't like him!"

"Yeh but you shouldn't be talkin' 'bout him. That's what I think of as a coward!" Myers said, his ego rising. The two walked closer to each other.

"Guys! Come on. Just sit down and take a break. It's been a long day." Davis said, trying to prevent a fight.

"I'm sick of this loud mouth." Sorpelly said as he pulled out his switchblade. "Wanna rumble?"

The two jumped at each other and began rolling around on the floor. Blood was everywhere as each one slugged the other. Myers hit Sorpelly a couple times as he was pulled off by Burns and Davis. Henry grabbed Sorpelly.

"You son of a-" Myers was interrupted by Lewis who had come into the barn.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Came the yell of Lewis. He had come in with the rest of the squad. "What happened?" Burns quickly told Lewis the story.

"You idiots." Came the reply from Sarge. Lewis shook his head.

"Sorpelly, sit down! Myers, come with me." Lewis and Myers walked out the door as the rest of the squad sat quietly. "That was a good thing you did in there."

"I have my moments."

"Not many." They grinned.

"I've been thinkin' for a couple of days that you're improving. The men look up to you. So, I'm moving you up to sergeant?" Myers stared at Lewis, trying to see if he was bluffing. 

"Sergeant?! Thank you, Captain." He gave him a half-hearted salute.

'It's not official but we'll act like it is. You're third in command now. How does that feel?"

"I've felt better." He joked.

"Wait 'till you're a captain." Myers looked at Lewis and smirked. "Sarge is going up to second lieutenant. Do me a favor and don't tell."

"Promise."

"Good. Let's go get some coffee. It's been a long day." The two walked back into the barn, ready for whatever the war could throw at them.


	4. Victory

**GUNG HO**

**Chapter 4**

"Hello, sir." Captain Lewis said as he saluted Colonel McKinnley, an elderly officer with greyish hair. The colonel was meeting Lewis's squad in the barn so that he could recognize them for their recent work. The squad had been making routine patrols for the past month and they were close to being replaced.

"Hello, Captain." Colonel McKinnley replied with a small salute. "Great job out here, Lewis. You're a great man. Now where are the men?" He added, patting Lewis on the shoulder.

"Well...They should be in there." The captain said, pointing at the barn with his Thompson. He tipped his helmet back and let his weapon hang loosely by his side.

"Let's get on with it." McKinnely said, heading for the barn. He pushed open the door to reveal a rugged squad. Everyone was sleeping except for Wilson who was cleaning his M1 Garand. He looked up, saw the colonel, and cursed under his breath. He immediately snapped to attention and yelled for the squad to wake up.

"You boys put up a heck of a fight. We got the Germans on the run. They won't return to this territory." He looked around, waiting for his words to sink in. "Victory, gentleman, victory." The battered soldiers looked at each other.

"We move out in the mornin'." Wilson, now a Lieutenant, said to the men. The happy faces were gone.

"Where too?" Sergeant Myers asked with annoyance. The others looked at Lewis.

"Well, we can't be too sure but we figure that we will be advancing on St. Lo." Myers looked away.

"Oh, can't wait!" Myers said sarcastically. Wilson gave him a look but the colonel didn't seem to care. McKinnely started to leave but then turned, remembering something.

"Captain, I almost forgot." He put his hand in his pocket, searching for something. "I believe you deserve this." He said, throwing a patch at Lewis. "Don't you think so men?" The soldiers smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Lewis said, saluting the colonel.

"You deserved it, _Major_. Yes, you are a major, but I believe we should keep you on the battlefield. Your men seem to like you." He winked and then left.

"Major! Come on, Major?!" Sorpelly said, grinning. Lewis sat down at a bench at took off his boots. Henry walked over to him as the other men went back to sleep.

"Congratulations, sir." He whispered as he shook Lewis's hand. "So what do you think of St. Lo.?" Henry scratched his head, eager for the major's reply.

"Well," Lewis said as he watched Davis write a letter across the small room. "It's not going to be easy, that's for sure." He took a sip from his canteen. "Is there anymore coffee?" Lewis asked, changing the subject.

Henry sat silently for a moment, taking in the words. "Um...well, sir, I believe we're all out." Lewis looked away, disapointed. "Sir, how well of a defense do you think the Germans have at St. Lo.?" Lewis looked at Henry, unable to make up an excuse to talk about something else. He looked off into space.

"Rumors say that it's well protected but you can never tell, you know." Henry nodded. "There are rumors about everything. Last week someone told me Hitler was actually an American spy." Henry smiled. "Rumors..."

"Sorpelly said that he heard that the war is almost over. Do you think that's true, sir." Henry looked at Lewis.

"I doubt it, Doc, I doubt it." Lewis looked down at the bayonet he held in his hands and started to pick at a sliver in his thumb. "You better get some sleep. Long day tomorrow. Hey, do me a favor and wake Sorpelly up. He fell asleep again on watch duty." He gazed in the direction of Sorpelly who was slumped over the machine gun, snoring. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the watch that his wife had given him. He opened it up to see the picture that he now looked at so often. How much he missed her. He took one last look at it before closing the watch and dropping it into his pocket. He wandered across the room to a pile of hay and slept, his helmet and Thompson next to him.


	5. Battle of the Hedgerows

**GUNG HO**

**Chapter 5**

"They're everywhere!" Myers yelled as he fired his BAR at three advancing Germans. The squad was in a firefight at St. Lo. Most of the city was already destroyed and rubble lay everywhere. Lewis just wanted to get his squad out alive.

At the moment the men were spread out down a street, firing their weapons constantly behind piles of debris. They advanced slowly but efficiently. Lewis popped off a few shots and then reloaded. He was relaxed yet scared for his men. He looked to his right and saw Sorpelly firing his M1 across the street. The private glanced back and Lewis gave him a thumbs up. He nodded and then continued firing. Lewis looked around. Behind Sorpelly was Myers, an annoyed look on his face as always. A little behind him was Davis, firing his M1 and yelling out in German. Way behind him was Burns with his Springfield and then Fredrick crouched behind him, his rifle at his feet. Lewis glanced behind his own position. There was Wilson and Henry. Wilson yelling commands and Henry following them. 

"We need to get to that building!" Lewis yelled at Sorpelly. He was pointing at an old brick house with a German firing an MG42. Lewis yelled for Henry to come and soon the medic was by his side. "All right. You're the fastest so I need you to do this, okay? Take these gernades and throw them through the window. We'll cover you. SUPPRESSING FIRE!" The men fired their weapons. "GO, GO, GO!" Henry ran within five feet of the window and heaved the gernade. It went off and shrapnel flew out of the building. He had not gotten down fast enough and was hit. His military fatigues quickly turned red with blood. 

"HENRY!" Came a cry next to Lewis. The major turned and saw that it was Sorpelly. The private was running to where the medic lay motionless. Myers was lighting a cigarette, crying and shaking his head all at once.

"STAY DOWN!" Lewis yelled but it was no help. A bang echoed through the streets and Sorpelly was down too. Immiediately, the men hit the deck. It was raining now and they all sat in puddles of water and mud.

"SNIPER! Search the buildings!" Wilson ordered. Another shot. This one hit the ground next to Fredrick. He jumped up and ran to Lewis, bullets just missing him. 

"Are you STUPID!?" Burns yelled as he threw a rock at him. Fredrick just sat, his mouth open.

"Stay down and shutup!" Lewis yelled. His eyes were searching the few remaining buildings among the rubble. And then he spotted him. The sniper sat motionless with his rifle. Lewis turned and got Burns's attention. He pointed at the German and the private nodded, showing he understood. Burns slowly raised his Springfield and found the German. Another shot. Lewis located the sniper in his binoculars. Blood surrounded him. Lewis gave a thumbs up and the men ran to each of the wounded. Sorpelly was dead but Henry was still breathing. 

"That's why we follow orders." Wilson said as he stood over Sorpelly, unfastening his dogtags. The other men nodded. Ever man was crying.

**Outside St. Lo**

"Sir, my boys need to rest." Lewis told Mckinnley as the colonel studied a map. The two were in an intelligence tent. "They need hot showers, good food, warm beds." He continued. The colonel nodded, not really listening. "They need to get their minds of our...losses." Mckinnley's face was blank. Lewis just looked annoyed.

"We have won St. Lo. Now our beaches can connect and our troops combine. Your troops deserve all that but I need you." Lewis looked away and Colonel Mckinnley went back to his many papers. 

"What do you want us to do now?" Mckinnley didn't look up or answer. "I asked you a question, _sir_." Mckinnley turned to face Lewis.

"You are way out of line, soldier." Mckinnley looked at Lewis as if daring him to retaliate. Lewis simply nodded.

"And so are you." He turned and left the tent.

He walked through the traffic of many trucks and tanks that were coming from the beaches. Many soldiers littered the sides of the roads. His squad was in a ditch playing cards and smoking. Lieutenant Wilson was able to get the men a couple cigars from the tents and offered Lewis one.

"You know I don't smoke, Jim." 

"It's always a good time to start." Wilson mumbled. Lewis smiled.

"Not today." Now turning his attention to his squad. "It looks like were gonna' be doing more of Mckinnley's dirty work." Many of the men cursed. "I think we're close to being sent out again."

"That's just great!" Myers said sarcastically. "We fight forever in St. Lo and then we go somewhere else to see if we don't get killed!" He swore and then kicked the piece of wood that they had ben playing cards on.

"Settle down Myers. None of us like it and you're a sergeant now. I shouldn't have to watch you." Wilson said. Myers nodded and then lit another cigarette.

"I got another announcement." The men looked up from their new card game. "We're getting replacements today, one medic and one gunner." The men looked at one another. At that moment, Colonel Mckinnley came over with two soldiers. One was built and had a big black beard. He was smoking a cigar. The other was smaller, had a medic's pack, and had blonde hair.

"Hello, boys." Mckinnely said. The men nodded. "You've been doing a fine job!" Lewis noticed that Myers had rolled his eyes. The colonel did not notice. "This," He said pointing at the bigger man, "is Hank Johnson. And this is Mike Peterson." The medic gave a weak smile. "These two are now in your squad!" Mckinnley looked up and found no happy faces. 

"Thank you, colonel." Lewis said weakly. "Is that all?" 

"Well...Uh...I thought about it Richard...And...Uh...I think we can allow your men to take a well deserved break. You're being sent to Britian in the morning." The men's faces lit up.

""Thank you, Colonel." Lewis said while shaking Mckinnley's hand. "How long?"

"Well, around a month-" he was interrupted.

"A month!" Fredrick had come out of nowhere and hugged Mckinnley.

"I'm glad you're happy!" Mckinnley said, pulling him off. "Because you're going back to basic training!" Fredrick's face was blank. "You don't help your squad at all! You have a better chance of killing one of them than saving one! That is PATHETIC, soldier! Get movin', back to the tent!" The men stopped celebrating. Fredrick gathered his supplies and then turned to the squad.

"Kill everyone of those Krauts for me." The men nodded and then watched him walk away.

"Anyways, you'll get your replacement for Fredrick when you get back." Mckinnley said softly. Lewis nodded.

"Thanks again." Mckinnley smiled.

"Just do me a favor." 

"What?"

"Bring me back a souvenir."


End file.
